Heretofore investigated is sealing of a device such as an organic EL device. One sealing method of the type comprises forming a barrier layer that comprises an organic layer and an inorganic layer, on the surface of a device. After a protective layer and an adhesive layer are formed on the surface of a device, such a barrier layer also may be formed thereon. In forming the organic layer of the barrier laminate, a method is widely employed, comprising applying in layer a composition containing a polymerizing monomer and a polymerization initiator, on the surface of a device by vacuum vapor deposition or coating thereon, followed by curing the composition.
On the other hand, for securing the barrier property thereof, widely investigated is a gas-barrier film that has a barrier laminate formed on a substrate film. For example, in JP-A 10-278167, JP-A 2003-335820 and JP-A 2004-9395, the organic layer is formed by applying in layer a composition containing a polymerizing monomer such as an acrylic monomer and a polymerization initiator, on the surface of a substrate by vacuum vapor deposition or coating thereon, followed by curing the composition.
However, when the organic layer-having barrier laminate described in these references is used as a barrier laminate for sealing the above-mentioned device, then the unreacted polymerizing monomer and polymerization initiator may much remain in the organic layer after formation of the organic layer, and the gas derived from these may be released into the adjacent inorganic layer and even into the device body, thereby causing damage to the inorganic layer, the device and the like. In particular, the polymerizing monomer and the polymerization initiator may evaporate during film formation, and the inorganic layer may be thereby defoamed and broken and may fail in suitable sealing, and there may occur a serious problem in that the properties of the sealed device may worsen.